Growing Up Squeakie
by primadonnabloodbath
Summary: Allison Underhill learns the hard way that sometimes, things change. Especially if those somethings are 6 foot tall demonic purple guinea pigs with horns and fangs. Alternatively titled: How to Cope With Empty Nest Syndrome When You're Only 14. One-shot!


**A/N:** Good news, I have the next chapters of my multis! Bad news, I only have the beginnings and the ends of them, and I'm stuck at trying to figure out where they all come together as one coherent chapter. Anyways, I did a story with Gabe and Gargle, so I thought "Why not one with Allie and Squeaky?" And there are a bunch of Bob and Ray stories, so I think all the bases are covered for me. AND JAHA IS STILL GOING TO LOOK CREEPY FOR ME, FORGET THIS "she's good so she's pretty now" GARBAGE.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm running out of ways to say I don't own this series. But yeah, Kaijudo isn't mine.

* * *

Allison Underhill looked over her creature like a concerned mother hen. The Chimera, usually bright-eyed and bushy tailed, was now very groggy and looked like it had been hit with a rotten produce truck. Squeaky lazily idled by, lying on her side and grumbling incoherent chitterlings as Allie tried to see what was wrong, by walking up to her and rubbing her stomach in an attempt to possibly cheer the grouchy creature up out of her funk.

"Hey, baby," Allison cooed softly. "You feeling okay?" Squeaky snorted and rolled over on her stomach, disregarding the friendly rubs and nearly pulling Allie down with her. The young girl stepped back before she could be crushed, and then put a hand up to her mouth, quizzically titling her head to the side as she ran over in her head what would possibly be causing this.

A cold? No, she wasn't sneezing or sniffling, just mad.

Ate something weird? Hmm, Squeaky had always had a bizarre appetite.

Colic? Do kaiju babies even get colic?

Allison sighed and, realizing that there was only one other option to see if her creature had any problems, lifted her gauntlet and gestured for the Chimera to get up. Squeaky loudly roared, darting up immediately and taking a defensive stance. Allie stepped back, spooked a bit by her sudden lurching, but quickly held out her hand to show she meant no harm.

Squeaky coked her snout in the air, huffing again, but obeyed the command. The two of them made their way towards Kimora's room in the dojo, to where Allie relayed her plight. She told the Nature Master about how she'd attempted to get some training in with Scaradorable, but how she almost seemed like she was too weak or unable to do anything but just lay around. He asked her how long it'd been going on, and if anything like this had happened prior, to which she answered that it had only happened today.

"And now," Kimora said, walking towards the Chimera with an extremely serious expression and tone in his voice. "I have a question for her." Eight seconds of silence passed before Kimora's usual cheery demeanor returned, as he bent down to look squeaky straight in the eyes and ask "Who's a good girl?" The chimera chirped gleefully and nearly bowled him over, trying to hug him and lick his face.

Allie half a half-smile as she saw that squeaky was at least starting to resemble her usual self, until she felt a bony hand grab her wrist. She looked next to herself and gasped, realizing that it was Master Jaha, of whom she hadn't quite got used to seeing at her taller height. Jaha's spindly fingers released one by one as she looked down at Allison, sporting her trademark eerily calm smile herself. "You could have asked me," she said.

"I, uh, didn't want to bother you!" Allie quickly said, rubbing her wrist. "Besides, isn't your deal more of the 'gloom and doom' type stuff?"

"She's still part darkness creature, you know." Master Jaha responded, glancing over to see that Squeaky had currently coated Kimora's entire face in lavender drool. Master Kimora, after prying the creature off of himself, looked of at the two ladies and smiled, wiping off his face with his hand, and trying to shake the droll from it.

"Well, aside from her spit being a little more viscous than usual," Kimora said, giving up and just brushing his drool coated hand off on a nearby tree. "I'd say that she's perfectly fine. It's probably just a sort of mood swing due to puberty."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Allie yelled. "What do you mean by her 'puberty'?"

"Everyone has to grow up sometime, Allison," Master Jaha said, cringing a bit at the Chimera drool still dripping off the tree and the Nature Master. "She can't stay a baby forever, this was bound to happen sooner or later."

Allie looked over at Squeaky, watching her roll around in the grass, trying to shake off a few bugs that had attached themselves to her fur. She sighed deeply and said "Yeah, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

Later that night, Allison was half-awake in her bed, thinking about what Jaha had said. Sure, she knew that aging was just a natural process via time passage, but she still felt off. It hadn't been so long that she'd met the baby Chimera, had it? A few months, maybe? But these few months had gone by in a flash, and she felt like she'd barely had any time spent with her at all.

Out of almost unconscious desire, Allie found herself summoning Squeaky at midnight, hoping that the masters would understand exactly why. The two could get at least a little more time before she'd fully grown up, right? If something like this had happened to Bob or Sasha, the masters would make an exception for them, right? Of course, Allie was extremely sleep deprived, so maybe this wasn't the best plan. But, she did it anyways, not really caring what would happen.

The very next morning, Allie woke up to a near head-butt via Squeaky's fuzzy left arm. Once she'd gotten all of her bearings, she opened her eyes and gasped in shock at the massive creature now lying at the foot of her bed. Squeaky had tripled in size, and her horns had become looped and curved, with one tangled up in the blanket. Allison gulped sharply, easing her way out of bed, careful not to awake the sleeping giant.

Her attempts were in vain, however, when her father suddenly knocked on the door, coughing loudly. "Uh, pumpkin, I, uh, don't think I'm doing too well. Think I'm gonna have to… stay in bed for a little bit more," Squeaky's eyes shot open, and she gave off a loud scream, chillingly shrill and almost human-like in manner. "You alright in there?" he asked from behind the door as Allie clapped her hands to her ears.

"Yeah, dad! I'm cool! Just fell out of bed!" Allie called back, her head still ringing. She quickly banished Squeaky, and waited until the sound of her father's footsteps faded away. Oh, this was going to be a story and a half to tell the masters. She quickly got dressed and rushed over to the temple to tell them what had happened.

"It's been one day, Allison," Master Chavez told her after she informed him of what happened that morning and past afternoon. "What could have possibly happened in a few hours?" Master Kimora had converged with him as well, ready to comfort – or at the very least humor – the girl.

Allie squinted in annoyance, and summoned Squeaky. To everyone else's surprise (and a mild bit for her) Squeaky emerged from the portal, already inverted, and nearly the size of a Clydesdale. Her fangs and horns, now covered in pitch black tar from the darkness Civilization, dripped profusely as she scanned the area for what she was to be fighting.

"That. That's what could have happened in a few hours." Allison said, gesturing to the creature with one arm. Master Chavez responded by giving a short yell in horror, and Nadia and Kimora both stared, mouths agape and eyes wide. The Chimera then turned to Allie, beginning to very slowly creep up to her, on the verge of pouncing upon her, as she lifted her shields, bracing for impact. But, instead of slicing her to ribbons, Squeaky simply inverted her form again, and brought her into a big hug.

Allie, relived and confused at his development, giggled and hugged her right back. Kimora blinked off the shock, and sighed in relief. "I… I knew there was nothing to worry about! See, you just got worked up over nothing, it's fine."


End file.
